The Day the Light Disappeared
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What happens when Persona comes rushing into the classroom blood covered and hurt? What happens when Mikan believes that Natsume has died? You'll have to read it and this will be a 2-shot. Suck at summeries sorry.
1. The Day the Light Disappeared

Pyrus: Okay so the beginning is a little bad, but it gets better it will be two shot so yeah. Hope you all like it and if anything is messed up sorry haven't quite mastered editing yet.

**************

**The Day the Light Disappeared**

Natsume had kissed her six months ago, but had left the next day for some secret mission that he had only told Mikan about. Mikan had thought it over for four months before finally deciding that she really did like Natsume a lot, but she still had to wait for him to come back from his mission. That had been two more months in counting.

Mikan had been sitting there in her seat when Persona walked into the room. His face bloody and clothing torn in certain places. His mask cracked and most of his jewelry was missing as well as the certain boy that Mikan had been waiting to see. She quickly stood eyes jumping from the shocked Narumi to the shambled Persona, her eyes brimming with fear and worry.

"Mikan-chan...." Narumi said voice low and filled with sympathy.

"No...No..NO!!!!!" Mikan screamed racing out of the room tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Persona tried to catch her, but for some reason his hand slipped right through her allowing the fleeing girl past the masked man and out the door. He looked at his hand in question, but looked away when he remembered her powers. Narumi looked at the other teacher before racing after Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Prez followed close at his heels.

"Now class pull out a book and don't do anything stupid." Persona said coldly before sitting down at the desk.

Mikan just kept running. Her feet taking her swiftly to Bear's house where Bear had been chopping wood. When he saw Mikan he quickly dropped what he was doing and ran toward her jumping into her arms trying to comfort her.

"Oh Bear...he's gone...he's gone." Mikan said tears falling from her eyes.

Bear reached up and whipped them, but she still continued to cry. Suddenly, as if to help her, Mikan's Nullification Alice flared around her creating a bubble of energy. Mikan floated in the air since her powers had grown stronger to the point where it successfully canceled out the gravity. Her bubble of protection surrounded her and about a mile of the school grounds around her, which included most of the Norther Forest, the Elementary school and its dorms.

Bear was worried but because of where he stood he was still able to help her and try in his hardest efforts to comfort her, but as her power began to grow he began to think it was surely hopeless. So all he could do was to try to calm her.

--With Narumi and crew--

They had seen the explosion of power come out of the Northern Woods ahead of them. Narumi had stopped feeling the aura surround him and kidnap his Alice. Narumi turned and watched the bubble of white power spread to cover the entire Elementary campus.

"Narumi-sensei what was that??" Ruka asked appearing at the blonde man's side along with the others.

"It was Mikan.....She's upset." was all Narumi could say, tears slowly rolling down his face.

He watched as Hotaru ran toward the tree line, but was quickly thrown backward. Her purple eyes brimming with unshed tears. She stood and tried again and was still thrown back. She then tried to send her bug cams, but they to were unable to break through the tree line.

"WATCH OUT!!!" came Prez's panicked voice as he saw another wave of raw power roll past them to cover yet another mile around them.

Hotaru though was able to advance closer while the bubble widened. Though her success only took her to the outskirts of Bear's house. In the few seconds she was there Hotaru saw Mikan curled up in the clearing sobbing away. Hotaru was even more surprised to see her friend floating in the middle of the clearing a worried Bear hugging her tightly.

It was after those few precious seconds that Hotaru was thrown backward and out of the forest. Thankfully Narumi and the others were there to catch her. Hotaru blinked up at the people around her, shocked that she had been thrown backward yet again.

"Its...Mikan...Her nullification of Alice has changed to a nullification of everything around her." Hotaru said after catching her breath.

"That's not all either." came a new voice behind the group.

They all looked up to see Persona sitting there on the window ledge. He looked worried, which was a strange feeling for him the show. He jumped down and quickly helped Narumi to his feet, but as he did two more power pulses flew by them. Mikan's power was now covering 4 miles of the campus.

"Narumi we need to stop her before her power reaches the headmaster's office." Persona stated as he reached into his coat for something.

"But how? The next one will certainly reach it??" Prez said sitting on the ground next to Hotaru.

"Yes that's true, but if Ruka's bunny will still listen to him and help us. We might be able to give her this." Persona stated pulling out a mask that made both Ruka and Narumi gasp.

It was the black cat mask that Natsume always had to wear when he got into trouble, but something had happened to it. The mask that was always clean was now blood splattered. Ruka slowly walked up to the mask and noticed that something was on top of the mask. It looked like Natsume's gold earring that had a red dangling stone, but this seemed to be the matching one that went on a person's right ear.

"Alright..." Ruka said softly setting his rabbit down and tying both the earring and the mask around its neck.

"I need you to take these to her, Bun." Ruka said softly not knowing if the rabbit could understand him.

Though after he said that he saw Bun nod before racing into the forest. Bun kept running and felt as if he was being drawn toward something to his left. Bun quickly found the small clearing were the stuffed bear lived. It was here the Bun found himself trotting slowly into the clearing to see the small brown haired girl floating in there the mean bear in her arms.

Bun quickly dropped both treasures that Ruka had given him on the ground beneath the crying girl. Bun then turned tail and hide in the brush that surrounded the clearing. He then squeaked catching the attention of the small bear.

--Mikan and Bear's P.O.V--

Bear heard a small squeak, which caused him the look down and then he jumped and sadly looked up at Mikan pulling on one of her pigtails to catch her attention. When she looked down at him he pointed to the ground beneath them.

She gasped as she saw Natsume's black cat mask along with what looked like his red stone earring. Mikan's eyes teared up even more as she saw the proof that Natsume was gone. She just watched as Bear climbed down off of her lap and retrieved the two objects.

"Thanks Bear." Mikan said softly taking the items from him and kissing his head lovingly.

Bear watched as Mikan put Natsume's matching earring into her own right ear, but when she reached for the mask Bear stopped her by placing his paws on the top of it. Mikan smiled softly, tears still falling as she did. She took his paws off and looked into his worried black eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll always come around to see you, but no matter what you or any one does you can't bring him back. I have to do this...." Mikan said before kissing Bear's head once again.

She then lifted the bloody black cat mask placing it over her crying face. She felt her power about to release, but the mask stopped it before pulling in all her wild energy. As the mask brought Mikan into a dreamless sleep Mikan could feel a light hand touch her shoulder, but she was unable to see the hand before falling into the darkness.

--Three weeks later--

"Oh gosh Hotaru this is bad!!!" Prez said as he franticly paced back and forth in the large hospital room.

Hotaru just nodded her head in response, her purple eyes not moving from the sleeping form in the bed. Mikan had been asleep in a coma for a long time now and not a day didn't go by without Hotaru being there wishing that that stupid fire boy was still alive. Hotaru sighed just at the thought of Natsume.

"I can't believe Ruka left, too. That idiot!!" came Prez's voice as he continued his rant.

Hotaru also couldn't understand it. After Narumi had carried Mikan out of the forest against Bear's protests Ruka and Bun had disappeared. The blonde and the white rabbit hadn't been found in or out of the Alice Academy walls. Hotaru kept on telling herself that if she ever saw him again she would kill him and skin that bunny.

But Hotaru's thoughts were cut short as the form in the bed moved slightly. Hotaru bolted up from her chair and appeared at Mikan's bedside. The brunette still had the cat mask on since no one had been able to take it off, not even the principles.

"Ahh..." came Mikan's horse voice.

Bear jumped up and pulled on one of Mikan's ponytails causing the girl to sit up and look around. She saw Prez and Hotaru and could feel Bear sitting on her shoulder glaring at the other two classmates. That day had been the last time Mikan's voice was heard for the next five years.

**--Five year recap-- **

Over the years the once fourth graders are now second years in the Middle School. Mikan had grown up over the years from her height to her more feminine parts. She was a beautiful, but the only thing that stopped many people from approaching her to confess or to just ask her a question was the fact that she still wore the black cat mask, blood and all.

Mikan hadn't spoken to anyone since she had woken from her coma to find that she hadn't been dreaming about Natsume's death. Anyone who tried to come close to her would get a glare from Bear or a fire spark from the earring that graced her right ear, but the more common thing to happen was for them to be attacked by Bear.

Bear hadn't left Mikan's side since she had passed out in the woods after putting the mask on. He would ride around on her shoulder as she walked to and from class and sit on her desk during class and when she took a test he would sit on the teacher's desk not too far away.

Mikan's friends had been effected to by her sudden change in character. Hotaru hadn't made a single machine in the five year that Mikan had been like this. She had now traded her three star for a simple one star. Though after Mikan had found out she had gone to the principles and had silently threatened to take the mask off and destroy everyone if they didn't restored Hotaru's three star rank. They quickly obliged.

Prez and the rest of the class had also been changed. No longer did they take advantage of subs for they always knew that Mikan and Bear would skin them if they got to loud. They had all taken Natsume's death to heart, but they all knew that Mikan had been hurt the most out of all of them.

Though Mikan had been transferred from the special class and to the danger class, Mikan refused to go ever since Natsume had died. Not only had she not wanted to leave, her special class family wouldn't let her go. Sure she was a special star and could take care of herself, but they believed that it would be unhealthy for their 'Shorty' to be alone in that class and Tsubasa still refused to set foot into that classroom.

Tsubasa and Misaki had taken it up with all the principals and even the headmaster on the matter and after a year in court they had finally won out and were allowed to keep Mikan as long as she behaved. Though the two were shocked to see that along with Mikan came Youichi who had become super attached to Mikan and Bear since Natsume and Ruka had left. Most people thought it was just because Mikan wore Natsume's mask, but when the boy hit his fourth birthday and had asked for Mikan to take her mask off, they came to the conclusion that that wasn't the case.

**-- End of five year Recap-- **

Today had been no different then any other. Mikan had walked into the noise classroom, which grew quite as she did. Youichi cuddled in one arm, holding Bear, and her mask on she walked to her seat in the back of the classroom. Youichi played with Bear until the end of homeroom, when he stood and ran to the door to get to his own class. Before he left though he turned and waved, pale brown hair bouncing slightly as he did, then he turned and ran out the door.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch that was until the lunch bell rang. As the others all filed out for lunch Mikan stayed in the empty room with Bear. Mikan had been eating her lunch when Bear pulled out her calender from her backpack. Mikan glanced at the date and nodded before packing up her lunch and leaving the classroom. When the others returned they were shocked to see the lack of their masked brunette.

"Hotaru where is she???" Prez asked as they saw Narumi walking into the room.

"Well Tobita-kun," Narumi said as he took his seat at his desk, "Look at the date."

"What??" Prez said before looking at Hotaru's notebook calender.

"Oh......" He said in a quiet voice before taking his seat next to Hotaru.

"Okay kids time for your..." Narumi began, but was cut off when Tsubasa came running through the door into the room shocking everyone.

"NARUMI WERE IS SHE!!!!!!!" Tsubasa yelled as a winded Misaki appeared at the door.

"BAKA!" Misaki said hitting him over the head.

"Tsubasa...Misaki what's going on??" Narumi said standing swiftly.

"SHE'S GONE!!!" Tsubasa said holding up Mikan's I.D in his hand.

"I was afraid she might do that this time." Narumi sighed before sending the class to there category classes.

Narumi then explained where Mikan disappeared to once a year. She would always ditch afternoon classes on this day and not appear again until tomorrow lunch time. This had happened for three years straight, this was the fourth time, and these fools seemed to always forget.

"Okay so today is what again??" Narumi asked as if he was teaching a class.

"March 13..." they all said besides Hotaru.

"And that is????" Narumi asked for the tenth time, he felt like he was pulling teeth.

"Its the day that Natsume was announced dead by Persona, and the day that Mikan fell into her coma." Hotaru said doodling on a piece of paper.

--With Mikan--

Bear and Mikan had gone to his little house and Mikan soon fell asleep on the couch. Bear sighed before taking the blanket and covering her up. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep ever since her stupid coma four years ago well five tonight. She had become a sort of insomniac when it came to the months surrounding his death.

Suddenly two voices came from outside in the woods. Bear growled and picked up his ax and headed for the two boys outside in the forest. Bear hide inside the brushes waiting to see who had come this time.

"Hey there's that thing's house, the black kitten should be in there!!!" said one voice.

"Yeah just watch out for the thing." the other said lightly.

Yeah the kids had come to Bear's house trying to see Mikan without her mask, but each one would leave the forest screaming and bleeding thanks to Bear and his trusty ax. These two were going to be no different and with in seconds he saw them and attacked.

They again screamed before Bear could touch them. They had only been Elementary kids so it wasn't that big of a surprise. Bear looked up at the sky seeing that the sun was setting he headed back to his house not surprised to see a missing Mikan. His mistress had done this once a year at night, she would leave and head to a secret clearing that was even hidden from Bear.

Bear sat down and waited at the table for the sun to return and bring a sleepy Mikan with it back to the couch for a nap before heading back to class around lunch. But little did Bear now that this time was going to be different then the other four times Mikan had done this.

--Mikan P.O.V.--

I had left while Bear had been out. I thanked my lucky stars that we had become friends for I don't know who I could trust now a days besides him. I traveled through the forest the animals raced along side me as I watched the moon rise and the sun set just I arrived at my destination. It was the little clearing were Natsume and I met at our last dance back in the autumn of our fourth grade year.

I sat and stared at the moon in front of me. I felt tear roll down my face as I watched and I couldn't help it. I allowed them to fall as I curled up on the ground leaning against the same Sakura tree that Natsume had sat under that night. While I sat there I felt a hand on my shoulder, the touch shocked me for a second before I kicked myself into over drive.

I stood quickly and turned toward my opponent and was ready to strike when I noticed that no one was there. I half way lowered my guard tears still falling down my face and dripping toward the ground at the bottom of the mask. As I waited for the person to show themselves I heard a laugh from above me.

"HAHA Polka-dots calm down..." the voice said as its owner jumped down from the tree.

I stood there frozen in time as I stared into the red eyes of...of Natsume. I was unable to speak as he came closer and opened his arms for me. I took a step back thinking that it was only an illusion, but my heart kept telling me it wasn't. He's eyes faltered as he watched me, lowering his arms to his side. It was then that I decided that I didn't care if it was an illusion, or even if it was just a dream.

"NATSUME!!!!" I yelled running toward him.

He was shocked but soon his arms were opened welcoming me. He had gotten taller then me for the top of my head barely grazed his chin. He stroked my head as I shook in his arms afraid that at any moment he might disappear again.

"You spoke..." Natsume said softly in my ear.

I was still crying as it finally sunk in that this was no illusion and it wasn't a dream. I nodded into his chest as he pulled back to look at me. I blushed under the mask embarrassed at his stare. He was smiling, but as he looked at my face it faulted.

"Now what's this? Why are you wearing that?" Natsume asked hands leaving my waist and reaching for the mask.

I turned my head slightly not allowing him to remove it. I was scared. Scared that I couldn't control my Alice after not using it for so long. I was scared that he would shun me for not being able to control it or even worst for losing it, cause I might have for all I know.

"Shh I trust you. You can control it." Natsume said in a soft voice.

And so he took my chin and turned my head so I faced him. His hands then took the sides of the mask and lifted it slowly from my face. There was a small click and it was gone though my eyes remained closed. I was free of the cursed dream that I had entered when he had left all those years ago.

"There now open your eyes, Mikan." Natsume said softly.

And so I allowed my eyes to flutter open. I blinked at the sudden rush of white moon light that shone above us. He laughed at whatever face I had made from my reaction. I smirked before pushing him as he laughed, this causing him to fall on his butt.

"Hey!!!" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me down as well.

I fell and landed in his lap under the Sakura tree. I laughed along with him causing him to stare at me. I stopped and looked into his eyes which looked very surprised.

"What is it??" I asked.

"Well Ruka said you haven't laughed in years...I'm just surprised that's all." Natsume explained.

"Where have you been, Natu-kun??" I asked my smile fading.

Natsume then began explaining how the enemy had captured him and how during his capture his illness had gotten much worse. The enemy thinking he was of no use anymore threw him to the ground, but as he fell Natsume had set the warehouse of fire. Natsume also recalled losing mask as he had fallen.

--Natsume P.O.V--

The next thing he recalled was waking up in a small light blue room that had stars painted on the ceiling. A few minutes after he had woken up the door opened to revile a girl. She wore a light blue dress that had cherries all over it, but no shoes. She had long red curly hair that came to just above her shoulders and her eyes were closed as she came in. The girl skipped around the room eyes still closed humming the herself, while carrying a tray loaded with towels and other medical tools.

When the girl finally opened her eyes she screamed noticing me looking at her, awake. She dropped her tray, which hit the ground with a clatter causing me to flinch. The girl then rush to pick everything up, at the same time a man rushed in probable from all the noise. The man had light brown hair and kind green eyes. He was dressed in a cream long sleeved shirt and dark colored jeans.

"Hello boy. Do you know who you are??" the man asked walking straight to Natsume.

As Natsume thought he found that he didn't know who he was. After that the man sat on the edge of the bed and began telling Natsume about how they had found him. The man who's name was Paul explained how he had been working out late on his fields when he saw the explosion. He then road his horse, Midnight, over toward it and found Natsume there surrounded by a ring of fire.

Paul then explained how Natsume had been in a coma for three weeks and how Paul's daughter, Yumi, had helped care for him during those three weeks. Yumi now rushed up and began fusing over Natsume. It had taken 6 more weeks of bed rest before Natsume had been able to get out of bed. Since Natsume had been unable to remember his own name or anything for that matter, Paul and Yumi had given him the new name of Shinobu, but they called him Shino for short.

Natsume had lived with the father and daughter for three years until Ruka came and found him. At the beginning Natsume couldn't remember anything about Ruka, Gakuen Alice, his classmates, Alice's in general, his past and family, or even his own Alice. It took Ruka a year and a half after he had arrived to finally break Natsume's amnesia. After that they found out that Yumi had the Water Alice, giving her the ability to manipulate water.

-- Normal P.O.V. (Author got lazy)--

Mikan sat there stunned for a minute before asking her first question since Natsume had started his story.

"So where is Ruka and Yumi??"

"Probably off bugging the headmaster and explaining everything." Natsume said leaning back against the tree slowly until both he and Mikan were lying on the ground.

Mikan smiled at his antics, but still yawned and curled up next to him. The two slept until early morning under their Sakura tree. Mikan in the arms of her once lost lover and finally after five long years life began to move in a normal rotation, once again.

Mikan woke that morning with the sun to find a sleeping Natsume laying next to her. She smiled and sat up before reaching down to play with his fly away bangs. Soon after Mikan felt a hand on her waist before she felt the hand pull her down and begin tickling her.

"NATSUME!!!!!" Mikan screamed again through her laughs.

"Yes kitten??" Natsume said kissing her forehead before standing.

Natsume then picked Mikan up off the ground and carried her bridle style till the two came to Bear's house. Bear was surprised to see Mikan up this early especially with a boy. Though after he saw the red earring in the boys left ear Bear back off knowing that the boy was Natsume. The two then walked into the house and Bear made them tea. It was then that Mikan noticed that Natsume was wearing his red dangle earring.

"Hey Natsume if your wearing your earring then who's is this??" Mikan asked lifting a hand to her right ear that had a matching earring in it.

"Oh that was just in case. See this isn't your average earring." Natsume explained, "Its a powerful Alice stone I left one for you just in case I ever failed at one of my missions. I had told Persona to give it to you, but it looks like it took on my energy instead of yours."

With that Natsume reached across the table and took the red stone in his index finger and his thumb. He then closed his eyes and sent a small spark into the earring. When his fingers left he handed Mikan a mirror or in this case a spoon. Mikan gasped as she saw what he had done. The once red stone that signified fire or Natsume was now a Mandarin Orange color.

"WOW that's so cool!!" Mikan said jumping up and down before running over to Natsume and hugging him.

The rest of the day, or at least until lunch, the two talked and laughed at Bear's house only leaving when Bear motioned to his clock and then to the door. Natsume walked hand in hand with Mikan as they headed for the Middle School Campus, Bear happily sitting on Mikan's outside shoulder. When they got there afternoon classes had begun and they had been walking the halls hiding from the teachers. Suddenly as they reached the door Natsume dug his heals into the floor stopping Mikan.

"What it's not like their gonna bit you." Mikan said opening the door and pulling him into the room with a light giggle.

Once they were both in and Natsume had closed the door they both turned to see the room, which had been silent. Mikan looked around at all the faces that seemed stunned for so many reasons. It was then that Mikan noticed a blonde boy with a bunny on his shoulder standing between Narumi-sensei and another red haired girl.

"RUKA-PYON!!!!!" Mikan yelled running to hug the boy.

The blonde just smiled and welcomed the hug, but before the two could hug a horse hoof hit Mikan in the head and then it turned and hit Ruka twice. Mikan rubbed her forehead and then turned to see Hotaru standing there.

"You idiot!!" was all Hotaru said before pulling Mikan into a hug, "Never make me worry like this again promise??" Hotaru whispered into Mikan's ear.

"Of course." Mikan said returning the hug.

Now Mikan and Hotaru separated and Mikan hugged Ruka. When they had parted Bun had jumped into Mikan's arms licking her cheek in a kind greeting. By now the others in the class had gathered around and had started asking questions. Mikan just took her seat between Natsume and Yumi, while Ruka sat on Yumi's other side.

"Hello Yumi. My name's Mikan. Thank you for saving Natsume." Mikan greeted Yumi while the boys were being plagued by questions from the class.

"You're welcome. Mikan and its nice to finally met you. I feel like I already know you thanks to Ruka and Natsume. I truly hope we can be friends." Yumi said hugging Mikan.

************

Pyrus: So yeah hope you all like it there will be another chapter and yeah R&R I love to hear from you people

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything


	2. Our Welcome Back Party

Pyrus: Well here we are again with my brain working a mile a minute so if anything is spelled wrong or if it doesn't fit with the manga or Anime I'm sorry a head of time.

Terra: Well readers were back and yet we still own nothing but the ideas. See bottom for pictures

_Recap...._

"_Hello Yumi. My name's Mikan. Thank you for saving Natsume." Mikan greeted Yumi while the boys were being plagued by questions from the class._

"_You're welcome. Mikan and its nice to finally met you. I feel like I already know you thanks to Ruka and Natsume. I truly hope we can be friends." Yumi said hugging Mikan._

**Our Welcome Back Party!!**

The girls spent the rest of the day between Ruka and Natsume that was until the door was thrown open and the special class came racing into the room lead by Tsubasa and Misaki. The two didn't skip a beat as they turned around to see a laughing, mask less, Mikan sitting next to Natsume.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!" Tsubasa said as he ran toward her.

"Tsubasa-senpia! Misaki-senpia!" Mikan said jumping up onto the desktop and into the older boy's arms.

"Aww look everyone Shorty's back to normal!!!" Tsubasa cried as he swung the girl around and around.

The rest of the special class joined them in greeting their favorite nullification Alice girl, though their happy moments were taken away when Natsume came up behind them and took Mikan back to her seat, which was then surrounded by even more people. Though as they all talked and everyone was introduced to Yumi, Mikan noticed that someone was missing from the welcoming party.

"Tsubasa-senpia where's Tono-sensei??" Mikan asked.

"Well...." Tsubasa began though he was cut off as said Tono came in through the open window.

"Shorty did you miss me??" Tono asked joining the group.

"Hai." Mikan said noticing Natsume's arms tighten around her waist, which she responded by leaning into his shoulder.

"Where have you been??" Narumi asked now joining the growing group.

"Oh well I was just talking to the principles and they gave us permission to have a party tonight." Tono explained.

"YOU MEAN LIKE A WELCOME BACK PARTY???AHHHHH" all the girls screamed before jumping up and down.

"Yes now class dismissed go and get ready!!!" Narumi said hands over his ears.

"Mikan! Yumi come with us!!" Misaki and Permy said before pulling the girls out of their chairs and over the table.

Mikan and Yumi waved with their free hands at Ruka and Natsume before the pair disappeared out the door with the rest of the female population. Mikan and Yumi couldn't wait to see what their friends had planned, but unknown to them Natsume and Ruka were also being pulled to town by Tsubasa and Tono to get the boys ready, too.

"Misaki where are you taking us??" Yumi asked as she watched the shops fly by.

"Its a secret shop only for girls. My Auntie owns it." Misaki said with a smile.

It was then at the end of a dark alley that they saw a light pink shop that could have easily been mistaken for a castle for not only was it made of stone it also had four towers and a draw bridge, which was down at the moment. Mikan was amazed to see how welcoming it looked with all the gardens filled with flowers of all different colors and trees that had millions of wind chimes hanging from their many branches.

Once inside the group of girls from the Middle school, High school, and the Elementary school were all inside the maids shuffled them apart. The Elementary girls were taken to the west wing, while the Middle school girls were taken to the North wing and last the High school girls to the east wing.

The room Mikan, Yumi, Permy Hotaru, Anna, Nonoka, Yura, Wakako, and the rest of the middle school girls were ushered to was huge!! It could have easily fit 500 people and still have room to walk around. There was a walk in closet filled with dresses of all different colors. A entire wall of mirrors just like beauty parlor and it could seat 50 people.

"Welcome please sit." a group of maids said before showing them all to the waiting room next to the salon room.

"Mikan. Yumi." one girl said a clip board in her hands.

"Yes??" The two asked together.

"Please come with me." the girl said leading the two back into the salon and seating them at the far end in a secluded area.

"Now princesses lets begin." the rest of the maids said before literally attacking the two of them with brushes, curlers, and other hair and make-up things.

It seemed like hours to Mikan before the maids all backed off and helped her up from her chair and lead her into the walk in closet that was filled with jewelry, shoes, dresses, and more in every color of the rainbow. A maid with long blonde hair came up to her with a dark pink dress, which she then gave to Mikan to put on.

After Mikan had slid the garment up the same maid came into the dressing room to help Mikan with the back of the dress, which had to be laced up much like a corset. As she did Mikan looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The dark pink dress came to just above her knees. It had black lace at the bottom of the dress with a black ribbon in the center of the dress separating the top corset part from the billowy bottom. Mikan then saw small glittery Sakura blossoms all over the top of the dress. Before Mikan could get a good look at her hair the maid finished behind her and then grabbed a pair of dark pink 3 in heel shoes for Mikan to wear.

Mikan was then taken to the accessory area where she smiled at her self in the mirror, it was there that she saw that her hair. It was half down and half up and the half up part had been French braided so that it looked like a crown going around her head. When the two sides met in the back of her head the maids had tied it with a dark pink hair tie that had Sakura blossoms hanging off of it. The down part on the other hand had been curled so that her mid-shoulder length hair now sat nicely on her shoulders.

Mikan then turned to the many necklaces, chokers, bracelets, earrings, gloves, anklets, and many other things that were shiny. Mikan kept it simple with a black lace choker that had an oval in the center that was dark pink. Mikan then had dark pink Sakura blossom earrings that had bright pink stones in the center. Once Mikan was done she was lead back out to where the others were waiting.

"Mikan you look amazing!!" Nonoko said racing up to Mikan.

Mikan looked around seeing what her friends were wearing. Mikan saw Hotaru wearing a matching dress but Hotaru's was a dark purple with black lace she also had a matching choker around her neck and matching dark purple Sakura blossom earrings. Permy stood there wearing a dark green dress that had black lace and she to had a choker and Sakura blossom earrings that matched her dress. Nonoka's dress was light purple that had white lace and she to had a choker and Sakura blossom earrings that matched her dress. Anna wore a pale pink dress that had white lace and she too wore a chocker and Sakura blossom earrings that matched her dress. Yura wore an aquamarine dress that had white lace she too wore a choker and Sakura blossom earrings that matched her dress. Last Wakako a dark blue colored dress that had black lace and she too wore a choker and blossom earrings that matched her dress.** (Okay that was really repetitive *sweat drops* sorry)**

"Hey guys you all look great but where Yumi-chan? We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Mikan said glancing at the clock, which read 6:45.

"Here I am!!" Yumi called racing out of the closet.

Yumi was wearing a light blue dress that had white lace. Her hair had been done up the same as Mikan's, but she had a white tie in her hair. Yumi had white Sakura blossom earring and she had also chosen a choker that matcher her dress, though her center stone was in the shape of an oval.

"All right time to go." Permy called leading us outside into the last of the horse drawn carriages making sure Mikan and Yumi were sitting in the last one.

They were then taken to the convention center where the other had begun to gather. When the Middle school Class B finally arrived they saw that a red carpet had been rolled out. Once they were all standing in a row two by two they all saw Misaki and Tsubasa standing at the front door. Mikan and Yumi had to laugh for as Misaki ran toward them they all knew that she wasn't wearing her own mask.

The mask she wore was a slim black mask with black lenses that was surly made for a guy's face not a girl's. This made them look up to see Tsubasa wearing Misaki's red butterfly from mask smiling like a goof ball at Tono.

"Here. Here. We have to hurry you guys were almost late for the opening ceremonies." Misaki said as she rushed up the line handing them all butterfly masks that had ribbons hanging on the sides.

But when Misaki got to Mikan and Yumi she stopped and pulled out more detailed butterfly masks. **(See photo's below for masks.)** Mikan and Yumi just shrugged before putting the mask on and then Misaki was gone. She took her place at the front of the line Tsubasa taking her arm and leading her in.

Mikan could here the music pause before changing into a light verse of 'La La Land'. Mikan and Yumi put there heads down as they followed the others in, but when they came to the end of the red carpet their heads went up to see Natsume and Ruka standing before them of a small circular stage.

The two girls smiled, before stepping up to join the boys on the stage. It was then that Mikan notice that they were all wearing their Christmas party uniforms though they did wear masks. Natsume's was black just like Tsubasa's had been, while Ruka's was pure white.

"Thank you everyone for coming and being able to join us in welcoming our long lost heroes back. NOW LETS PARTY!!!!!!" came Permy's loud voice over the sound system.

It was then that the music began again this time playing a slow song. Natsume took Mikan's waist quickly before going into the school's classical dance. They were in time and after a little while Mikan began smiling as Natsume spun her around and around before lifting her up into the air. At the end of the song Natsume didn't let go of Mikan's hand though he was able to sneak her off the dance floor and up into their favorite tree.

Natsume allowed Mikan to go first up the branches standing as her spotter just in case she fell. Though he did keep himself from looking up her dress. Only after he was sure she was sitting safely on one of the middle branches did Natsume begin his climb up to join her. Natsume slide behind Mikan so that he sat between her and the tree's trunk.

He steadied her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so her head lay against his chest. It was then that Mikan cuddled closer so that her head was right under Natsume's chin. They sat like that for what seemed like ages just enjoying the other's company, which they hadn't felt for years. Suddenly though Mikan spoke.

"Natsume..." she said so lowly that he almost missed it.

"Yes??" He questioned.

"How did you get your memories back??" Mikan asked her hands closing to grip his shirt.

"Well I must say it wasn't Ruka or any of the stories he had told me threw the first year. But I guess it was in the last half after Yumi had discovered her powers. Ruka had begun to teach her about her Alice and I guess it was about the time when she began getting so exited just like you we the first time you met Narumi. As the six months passed more memories of you and the rest of the class began flashing through my mind. It was then that I could put a face to the names Ruka said.

But the major one was when some guy in town hurt Yumi. It was seeing her on the ground against the wall that reminded me of you back when the three of us got captured. That was the first day that I regained my Alice along with all my memories. It then took another month for Ruka and I to get my powers under control and for Paul to allow Yumi to go. And then it took us the next 6 months to get back here."

"Wow. I missed you." Mikan said finally sitting back to look into his face.

"I know, and for the record even when I couldn't remember you. You still had my heart." Natsume said with a smirk before kissing her lightly on her lips.

Mikan melted at the irony. This had been where she had gotten her first true kiss and it was also the place Natsume had chosen to confess. Though it was a strange way of confessing she didn't mind at all cause it fit his personality so well. As the two pulled apart Mikan smiled her eyes still closed as she savored the moment.

"Mikan..." Natsume said softly, causing her to open her eyes to look at him.

"Hmm??" she asked looking into his deep red eyes.

"AHHHH!!!!!!! RUKA-PYON I FOUND THEM!!!!!!!!" came a voice from below them.

Both looked down to see Misaki standing below with the rest of the gang. Mikan giggled and then with Natsume's help she was able to jump down and join the group below. After she was safely on the ground Natsume swiftly jumped from their branch to the ground next to Mikan.

"Good now we can start the princess's dance!!" Misaki said pulled Mikan and the others toward the dance floor where the other girls were all gathered.

They all formed a circle and the boys formed a circle around them. Once they were ready the dj began the music. The girls all move to their left while the boys move to the right. When the music stopped Mikan was standing before Tsubasa causing her to smile. The older boy smiled back before offering her his hand, which she happily accepted.

As the two danced Mikan smiled and giggled as she and Tsubasa twirled back and forth in their area until the whistle blew. At that point Mikan returned to the center circle and Tsubasa to the outer circle. Again they danced around in their places and just like the last time when the music stopped there she stood facing Ruka. Ruka blushed lightly before asking for her hand, which again Mikan took with out question.

As they danced Mikan began to relax in Ruka's arms, but soon the smiling blonde boy's face was replaced with that of a masked dark haired boy who was just a few centimeters taller then Mikan. The boy's touch seemed to strike fear that ran from her arms deep into her core.

"Hello little Mikan." came the boys cold voice as he spun her around continuing the dance.

"Waa...Who??" Mikan tried to form her sentence, but was stopped when two warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the cold evil embrace.

"Wow so it's true. You are alive after all these years." the other man said a deep edge in his voice that seemed to slice the atmosphere around them for all the couples in the room had stopped dancing and were currently watching the small group.

"GGRR What do you want, Kuonji?" Natsume asked in a low threatening voice.

"Oh dear fire bender I've only come to confirm that you truly were back nothing more. Good Night." Kuonji said before turning and leaving the hall.

Natsume and the others watched him leave through the large oak doors, which brought a rush of spring air in as he left. Some brave couple slammed the door after his departure instantly warming the room back up to its original care free and dreamy atmosphere.

"Come." Natsume said softly leading Mikan to the balcony doors after most of the couples had begun to dance once again.

Once they were safely outside Natsume walked Mikan onto the white ornate bench that sat before them near the banister that over looked the blooming gardens below. Natsume sat first and then he gently pulled Mikan onto his lap allowing her to wiggle around and get comfortable. They sat there in the cool spring night air breathing in the scent of each other and of the flowers below. While Mikan was leaning against Natsume's chest looking out at the garden below, Natsume quietly lad his head down on top of hers taking in the sweet tangerine smell of Mikan's hair.

"…Natsume….that tickles." Mikan giggled as Natsume sighed into her hair causing a curl to tickle her ear.

Natsume sat back and looked into her light brown eyes seeing his own red ones reflected back, but the reflected pair seemed to be smiling instead of being neutral. Mikan cuddled closer into Natsume's chest as the winds around them brought a cold chill down her back. Natsume catching the signal immediately wrapped his arms around her and used his naturally high body temperature to warm her up. Once she was warm Mikan turned her head to look at Natsume.

"What were you going to say earlier??" Mikan asked playing with a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Ahh…." Natsume began but thought that it would be simpler just to show her.

Natsume lifted Mikan off his lap so that she sat next to him, laughing a little as she whined in protest. Natsume then reached into his back pocket and smiled at her as her whining stopped to see what he had for her.

"Here..." Natsume said simply now handing her a black velvet box he had pulled out.

Mikan looked at him questioningly as she slowly took the box. Mikan then began to slowly open the black box only to gasp in surprise as she saw what was inside. A golden dragon lay inside its wings stretched up into the top of a heart, while its body formed the bottom of the heart. With in the dragon's claws was a deep red Alice stone, that surly had been made by Natsume, in that shape of a heart.

"Natsume….but how…when???" Mikan said tear now running down her face in surprise.

"Well you see when I woke up from my coma I had that in my hand. Though Paul and Yumi at the time knew nothing of what it was, but I knew it was something special from someone that I cared about. It wasn't until Ruka came and found that around my neck did he explain what it was, and I guess it was then that I began making the dragon. Dragons are the protectors of lost and precious things, so I thought it fit me in multiple ways." Natsume explained now taking the dragons pendent from its case and bringing it up and down so that it lay perfectly across Mikan's neck after he took off her silly choker.

"Natsume that amazing." Mikan said jumping into his arms before kissing him to show her thanks.

And from that night on Natsume and Mikan were never too far apart, just like a dragon and its jewels, though Natsume only had one precious jewel that he cared for. The fire and the thief found each other and the day never lost its light ever again and Alice Gakuen was whole once again.

* * *

Pyrus: Well I guess the pics are all on the profile at the end its easy to find and I guess REVIEW!!! if ya liked!!!


End file.
